Soul Mates
by goldleaves
Summary: There are some who find their Soulmates - Arwen and Aragorn, Galadriel and Celeborn, but what about Haldir? Haldir x OC /ONESHOT/


**I obviously don't own anything and i just want to point out that some of this story is set before the War of the Ring but after Bilbo's Adventure ( the flashback ) thank you.**

* * *

It is well known among elves that there is a soul mate for everyone - a person who was created just for them, that they were created just for the other, that they were two parts of one soul - somewhere in the world, whether on Arda, or in Valinor, or in the halls of Mandos, they are there, and it is a great moment with in an elf's life when they find their soul mate, when they find the person that they will live forever with and would do anything for.

There are a great many tales of soul mates, including Celeborn and Galadriel, Elrond and Celebrain, Arwen and Aragorn and ofcourse Sam and Rosie, but no love was so consuming and perfect and commanding and soft and bright like the love between the March warden Haldir, and his soul mate - Gilenyla

It is not to be said, however, that they liked each other at first. In fact, when they first met they hated each other, and faced away from each other, in disgust, but Galadriel - being as wise and fortuitous as she was - knew that these two were destined to be with each other, and so she spent many days and weeks pushing them together, even to the point of placing her at his side at feasts - but yet they would not gaze upon each other, they would not look into the other's eyes - and so she grew weary of forcing them together and she let them be.

But soon Gilenyla became under threat from the forces of Sauron, as was the daughter of Gillon - brother to King Thrandruil of Mirkwood - and so in attempt to save her, as Galadriel knew that the golden wood of Lothlorién was soon to be in danger, she sent her away to Imraldis to be under the protection of Elrond.

And it was as Haldir was appointed Gilenyla's protector (much to their fury at the time) that they first gazed upon each other.

* * *

_'... went on Bilbo looked from side to side for something to eat; but the blackberries were still only in flower, and of course there were no nuts, not even hawthorn-berries. He nibbled a bit of sorrel, and he drank from a small mountain-stream that crossed the path, and he ate three wild strawberries that he had found on its bank, but it was not much good.' _

_"Milady Gilenyla" came a sot whisper, and the reader looked up from the book she held and saw that standing in front of her was Lady Galadriel, the train of her white dress lying softly on the ground behind her, and her blue eyes searching - giving her the impression that she knew everything that was going through her head - and she most probably did._

_"Milady" she said, placing her book to the side and starting to rise from the stone bench upon which she had been sitting, but Lady Galadriel just shook her head and indicated for her to sit once more, and so she did, placing the small book upon her lap, and carefully folded her hands on top of it,_

_"I did not mean to interrupt you - but i thought you wanted to know who has been chosen as your guard for your journey to Imraldis"_

_"And who is it Milady?"_

_"March warden Haldir " and she indicated to where he stood, frowning somewhat - but refusing to meet her eyes. And it was painfully obvious that neither of them were happy about the predicament, and so they stood staring off over the other's shoulder's thinking angrily - once more wondering whether they could somehow dissuade the Lady Galadriel._

_As they steadily ignored each other, the lady herself silently slipped away from them, with a smile on her face._

_"I hate you" she said, turning her attention from him, and returning it to the book in her lap, and she opened it and began to read,_

_"That is fortunate indeed then - _My Lady - _for i detest you and your ways also" he said from the shadows, looking upon her form with a mix of reverence and extreme distaste - for even though he hated her and what she represented, he could not deny that she was beautiful - her hair a golden colour that sparkled in the sparse natural light of the forest, and she was both tall and lithe, much different from most elleth's that he had seen- them being taller than most humans but at least a head and a half shorter than he - but from what he could determine she was barely a few inches from his height and her skin looked soft as it glowed lightly - as do the skin of all elves under the great mallorn trees of Lothlorién._

_"And how do my ways cause such detest?" she asked not looking up from her book,_

_"You think you are better than many, because of your relation to a King - you think yourself better than those who work for a living or those that defend the land in which you live so comfortably in - you are prejudiced against many, though you do not know them and have never known them"_

_"And what about you then? you call me prejudiced and say that i look down upon many but have you ever seen me treat any one as if they were below me? Have you ever seen or heard me belittle anyone because they work or they guard, or because they do not have the fortunate misfortune to be born into a house of Kings? But what about you - you who condemn me to be proud and arrogant when you don't know me, when you don't try to know me? What about you?"_

_And he stood in silence watching her for a moment, trying to puzzle out what to say, and he realized that she was right, and he stood there watching her as she turned her head to look at him, turned her eyes to his in a silent demand to know what his answer was, and in that moment there was silence around them._

_As their gazes locked upon them it was as if the whole world brightened, everything bad about the other was suddenly gone, and just as suddenly they felt the pull of energy between them - a link to bind them together, and as their gazes never left the others they knew inside their souls, inside their very beings that they belonged to the other - that the other belonged to them - that they were two created for one purpose - to find each other, and in the silence between them Gilenyla dropped the book that she had been reading._

_As it left her loose clutch the pages turned and soon it fell to the floor, a different page to the one that she had been reading, and then before she had the chance to move her gaze from his in order to search out the book, he was there, kneeling in front of her, the book closed in his hands as he passed it to her - his eyes sill intent on hers,_

_"Here you go my lady" he said withdrawing his hands from her, as she pulled the book tight to her chest,_

_"Thank you my lord" she said her voice almost a whisper but in the silence around them it was loud and constant in her love for him,_

_"I pledge my sword and my arrows to your protection"_

_"I accept"_

_"I would die to protect you, my lady" he said seriously placing a small kiss - almost in worship - upon her knee, and she reached out to touch his face, and she stroked to side of his face - a glimmer of worry and sadness in her eyes,_

_"I earnestly hope that it will not come to that, my lord" and she kissed him softly on the forehead, before pulling him to sit next to her on the stone bench over looking one of the many gardens of Caras Gladhon, and they read the book - about a Hobbit named Bilbo - in companionable silence, content just to be near the other._

_

* * *

_Their love had no bounds, no limit and she ventured to Imraldis in the knowledge that Haldir would save her if she was in danger, and she knew that he loved her as much as she loved him and they were happy, when they arrived in Imraldis however their happiness was cut short as Haldir was needed back within the Golden wood, and so they left each other with tears in their eyes - promising to see the other again.

And so they did, after the great battle at the very gates of Mordor parties from all the homes of the elves journeyed to Minas Tirth, however by different paths - Mirkwood and Lothlorién travelled through Rohan - while Imraldis travelled through the south of Eriador on the planes on the western side of the Misty Mountains and traversed to the White City with the party from Dol Amroth - including the Lady Lothriel, who came to be the next Queen of Rohan.

The first time that they saw each other once more - after their long separation - on the mid-year's day at the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn, who had come to be known as King Elessar. And as they gazed upon each other those around them could see the love that was between them, and it was almost as if their lnk was visible to the elves around them as they smiled because they knew that another pair had found their soul mate.

Gilenyla lived on Middle earth for two more years at the side of Haldir in Lothlorién as his wife, and as the time came for Lady Galadriel to leave Middle earth they followed her, to Valinor. And on the great ship she spoke to a frail old Hobbit who had written about his adventures, the very adventures she had been reading when she had first gazed into her soul mate's eyes.

And in their time in Valinor both Hadlir and Gilenyla looked upon the Hobbit with smiles, and their love never faded, and from their line came three sons and a daughter, and they were happy.

**The End.**


End file.
